In the recent years, photography modules are developed fast because cell phones or digital cameras are used popular. The ever-increasing demand for smaller sized mobile devices, such as cell phones, digital cameras, etc. correspondingly triggered a growing need for a smaller sized photography module. While the size of a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is decreased and the performance of a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is enhanced, the size of an optical imaging lens mounted in a photography module must be decreased and the imaging quality must be maintained.
For example, in a typical optical imaging lens having seven lens elements, the distance from the object side surface of the first lens element to the image plane along the optical axis is too large to accommodate the dimensions of today's cell phones or digital cameras.
In this manner, there is a desirable objective for reducing the length of the imaging lens, enlarging the field of view, and maintaining good imaging quality.